


Nie oceniaj zanim nie poznasz.

by orphan_account



Series: Nie oceniaj. [3]
Category: Kamienie na szaniec
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nigdy nie byłam w harcerstwie, wiem co nieco wyłącznie z tego co przeczytałam i słyszałam, więc sporo się pewnie nie zgadza :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nie oceniaj zanim nie poznasz.

**Author's Note:**

> Nigdy nie byłam w harcerstwie, wiem co nieco wyłącznie z tego co przeczytałam i słyszałam, więc sporo się pewnie nie zgadza :P

Siedziałem w tylnej ławce, przy oknie, oczywiście. Robiłem notatki trzymając zeszyt na kolanach, co jakiś czas zerkając przez brudnawą szybę. Była piękna pogoda, czułem że popełniam zbrodnie siedząc w dusznej klasie, zamiast spędzać czas na słońcu. Westchnąłem i rozejrzałem się po klasie. Najwyraźniej nie byłem osamotniony w swoich rozmyślaniach, bo spora część moich rówieśników wierciła się na krzesłach, czekając tylko na dzwonek. Nasza ostatnia lekcja, geografia – koszmar. Zacząłem bazgrolić coś na marginesie, ale już po pięciu minutach dałem spokój, bo rysować nie potrafiłem za Chiny. W tym właśnie momencie usłyszałem dźwięk oznaczający koniec męki na dzisiaj. Zerwałem się z ławki i jak najszybciej spakowałem rzeczy do torby, szukając wzrokiem Maćka. Chłopak napotkał moje spojrzenie i kiwnął głową, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. Wybiegliśmy z sali razem i rzuciliśmy się do szatni, bo jak najszybciej chcieliśmy wyjść na zewnątrz. W takich chwilach przeklinałem moją szkołę za to jak duża była i ile schodów trzeba było pokonać aby dostać się do wyjścia. Z Maćkiem mieszkamy niedaleko, dlatego codziennie wracam razem z nim do domu, a czasem spotykamy się również w drodze do szkoły. Równy gość z niego, cieszę się że trafiłem z nim do klasy, bo szczerze mówiąc trochę martwiłem się tym kolejnym etapem edukacji. W sumie reszta mojego rocznika też była w porządku, dlatego moja niepewność zniknęła już po pierwszym tygodniu nauki w Batorym. Teraz, w drugim tygodniu, byłem już obeznany z każdym, jednak nadal najbardziej lubiłem spędzać czas z Maćkiem, bo był najbardziej narwany i śmieszny.

Należałem do harcerstwa już od jakiegoś czasu, lecz na zbiórkę nowej grupy poszedłem pierwszy raz od przeprowadzki. Nowe twarze i nowy harcmistrz – trzeba się będzie zapoznać i przyzwyczaić. Stałem obok Maćka i rozglądałem się z ciekawością. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu zobaczyłem kolegę z naszej klasy stojącego z grupką obcych mi harcerzy. Stuknąłem chłopaka łokciem.  
\- Ty, to jest Zawadzki? – zapytałem, wciąż wpatrując się w chłopaka. Alek zaśmiał się i zaczął machać.  
\- Tadek! Zapoznaj nas! – krzyknął i podszedł do reszty. Podążyłem za nim, po kolei witając się z każdym nowym znajomym, na końcu kiwając głową do Tadeusza. Ten uśmiechnął się do mnie i zagaił rozmowę.  
\- Nie wiedziałem że jesteś harcerzem – rzekł, patrząc mi w oczy z taką jakby… pewnością siebie. Wcześniej nie miałem okazji wymienić z nim większej ilości słów niż zwykłe „cześć” na korytarzu, dlatego czułem się trochę niepewnie, ale najwyraźniej Zawadzki nic do mnie nie miał i chciał zwyczajnie pogadać. Rozluźniłem się.  
\- Jestem od dawna, będzie z parę lat, ale w tej grupie jestem pierwszy raz, musiałem się przeprowadzić, więc…  
Rozmowa potoczyła się gładko. Po kilku minutach już śmialiśmy się oboje, opowiadając śmieszne historie z harcerstwa. Niedługo później dołączyła do nas reszta drużyny. Było milej niż się spodziewałem.

Rozstałem się z kolegą na skrzyżowaniu i sam poszedłem dalej. To był niesamowity wieczór, piękny i ciepły. Kierując się do budynku w którym czekała moja mama uśmiechałem się sam do siebie. Byłem zwyczajnie szczęśliwy.

***

\- Zośka, cholera jasna! Zwariowałeś?! – wydarłem się, trąc oczy i próbując usunąć z nich piasek. Tadeusz śmiał się jak wariat, uciekając teraz przed goniącym go Alkiem. Rzuciłem się za nimi w pogoń, ściągając płaszcz i puszczając go na piasek. Chłopaki zaczęli turlać się po plaży, a ja poczułem się w obowiązku ich rozdzielić, więc wskoczyłem w to kłębowisko i zacząłem się z nimi tłuc. Śmialiśmy się i rzucaliśmy w siebie piachem, co jakiś czas któryś z nas ładował drugiemu pięścią w ramię czy głowę. Nie mieliśmy zamiaru nikogo uszkodzić, biliśmy się regularnie i zawsze wychodziliśmy bez szwanku. W pewnym momencie dostałem dość mocno w szczękę – nie pierwszy raz, ale zabolało. Coś mi chyba szczęknęło w kościach, bo chłopaki się rozsunęli i spojrzeli na mnie ze strachem w oczach. Zośka wyglądał jakby miał dostać zawału.  
\- Rudy? Wszystko w porządku?? – wyrzucił z siebie, natychmiast się nade mną pochylając.  
\- Tak, jeszt dobsze. – Sepleniłem, bolało mnie. Oby tylko nie wypadł mi żaden ząb! Zanim się obejrzałem Tadeusz rozłożył mnie krzyżem na ziemi i zaczął oglądać moją twarz, wydając Alkowi kolejne komendy.  
\- Daj mi coś żeby podłożyć mu pod głowę! Tam leży płaszcz, szybko! O Boże, Rudy, przepraszam, nie chciałem tak mocno…  
No tak. To było do przewidzenia. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem człowieka który przy tak niepozornym wyglądzie miałby tak ciężką rękę. No i to tłumaczy fakt, że się aż tak przejął.  
\- Jest dobrze, serio. – Teraz już udało mi się wypowiedzieć poprawnie. Spróbowałem wstać, ale Zośka mnie przytrzymał, patrząc przerażony. Chyba naprawdę miał wyrzuty sumienia. Poklepałem go po policzku i spróbowałem się uśmiechnąć pokrzepiająco.  
\- Tadeusz. Spokojnie. Nic mi nie jest.  
Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nakrył moją rękę swoją i przytrzymał przy swojej twarzy. Przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Patrzyłem na niego jak zahipnotyzowany.  
\- Dobra, mam ten płaszcz, jak on się czuje? – Alek stanął przy nas, dysząc od biegu. Wyrwałem dłoń z uścisku Zośki i odsunąłem się od niego lekko.  
\- Żyję, ale dzięki, że się aż tak przejąłeś! Myślałem, że idziesz mi już kopać grób gdzieś w piachu – rzuciłem, próbując wstać. Alek chwycił mnie za ramię i pociągnął do góry.  
\- Nie no, dobrze, że żyjesz, Janek.  
Sprawa rozeszła się po kościach. Dosłownie, bo szczęka przestała mnie boleć po dwóch dniach. Tylko Zośka chodził jakiś taki przygaszony, a pewność siebie, którą zawsze miał w oczach, gdzieś zniknęła.

***

\- Tadeusz, może chcesz więcej ziemniaków? Albo jeszcze kotleta?  
\- Nie, nie dziękuje pani bardzo…  
\- Ale jesteś pewny? Może trochę Ci dołożę…

Moja mama zachowywała się jak starsza pani, kiedy zapraszałem kolegów na obiad. Zwykle był to Alek, który wpadał, bo miał niedaleko, ale czasem zapraszałem ich obu. Tym razem jednak Alek poszedł gdzieś z jakąś jego kolejną dziewczyną, a na obiad przyszedł tylko Zośka. Siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy, jedząc dzieło sztuki mojej mamy, czyli kotleta schabowego – perfekcja, niebo w gębie. Po zakończonym posiłku pomogliśmy pozmywać naczynia, zrobiliśmy sobie herbatę i poszliśmy do mojego pokoju. Tadeusz rzucił się na moje łóżko i ziewnął.  
\- Twoja mama to skarb, ale chyba chce mnie utuczyć i sprzedać na targu w cenie wieprzowiny – powiedział i poklepał się po idealnie płaskim, chudym brzuchu. Zaśmiałem się i sięgnąłem po jego kubek z herbatą.  
\- Pfe, jakie to gorzkie! Ile Ty słodzisz?!  
\- Pół łyżeczki, tak jest zdrowiej. Poza tym lubię gorzką herbatę. – Wstał i wyjął mi z dłoni swój kubek, po czym siorbiąc głośno oparł się o szafę. Pokręciłem głową z dezaprobatą i usiadłem na parapecie. Odchrząknąłem i spojrzałem niepewnie na Tadeusza.  
\- Myślisz, że co teraz robi Alek? Znaczy, bo… On… W końcu jest ciemno i zimno…  
\- Poszedł gdzieś z Anką, pewnie chodzą i się przytulają. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Wszystkie pary tak robią.  
Pokiwałem głową w zamyśleniu. Była zima, więc o godzinie siedemnastej robiło się już czarno.  
\- Jak on to robi, że cały czas znajduje nowe dziewczyny? – Spojrzałem na Zośkę jakby miał wyjaśnić mi sens życia.  
\- Pewnie ich szuka. A poza tym jest przystojny i zabawny. Nie ma się co dziwić.  
\- Ale Ty też jesteś przystojny i zabawny, a nie masz dziewczyny – zmarszczyłem brwi.  
\- Nie rozglądam się za dziewczynami, nie wiem czy zauważyłeś. Ale dziękuje za komplement. – Zośka mrugnął do mnie, a ja dopiero wtedy uświadomiłem sobie nietakt moich słów. Przełknąłem ślinę i przeszedłem przez pokój, by usiąść na materacu łóżka. Tadeusz wodził za mną oczami, z których biło rozbawienie.  
\- Jesteś zazdrosny, że on ma dziewczynę, a Ty nie? – zaśmiał się.  
\- Po prostu mnie to zastanawia, to nie jest tak że chciałbym mieć dziewczynę! – Zacząłem się bronić. Żałowałem że w ogóle zacząłem ten temat.  
\- Dobra, dobra, spokojnie. – Odstawił swoją herbatę na szafkę i usiadł obok mnie. – Ja też nigdy nie byłem w związku i żyję. Nie ma się co wściekać.  
Pogładził moje włosy, przyglądając mi się z rozczuleniem. Przy nim zawsze czułem się jak dziecko, mimo, że byliśmy w tym samym wieku. W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi, a do pokoju zajrzała moja mama.  
\- Tadeusz, jest już bardzo późno, poza tym pada śnieg! Może zostaniesz u nas na noc?  
Zośka zaczął odmawiać, dziękować, ale i ja poparłem pomysł, więc był zmuszony zaakceptować swój los. Zjedliśmy kolacje i spędziliśmy wieczór na przekomarzaniu się, jak zwykle. Tyle lat znajomości, a on nadal wzbudza we mnie takie same emocje, czyli mieszankę podziwu z irytacją. Jest zwyczajnie wkurzający!  
Pościeliłem mu kanapę w salonie, bo za nic nie chciał, bym oddał mu swoje łóżko. W końcu, zdrowo po północy obaj zasnęliśmy.  
Do czasu. W środku nocy obudziły mnie dźwięki tak przeraźliwe, że miałem ochotę wydrapać sobie uszy. Sturlałem się z łóżka i zacząłem iść w kierunku źródła koszmarnych pisków, potykając się w ciemnościach o własne nogi. Otworzyłem drzwi do salonu i zobaczyłem Zośkę, któremu najwyraźniej śnił się jakiś koszmar, bo rzucał się na kanapie i bił w nią pięściami przez sen. Mebel był stary i pełen sprężyn, które dawno nadają się do wymiany, dlatego piszczał przy każdym ruchu śpiącego. Podszedłem do chłopaka i potrząsnąłem jego ramieniem, próbując go obudzić. Ten otworzył oczy i wbił we mnie przerażone spojrzenie, oddychając ciężko.

\- Rudy.. – wyszeptał drżącym głosem. Pokręciłem głową i chwyciłem go za dłoń.  
\- Wstawaj. Nie możesz tu spać.

Byłem zmęczony jak sama śmierć, więc nie pamiętam za wiele z tamtej sytuacji. W każdym razie zaprowadziłem go do swojego pokoju, wpakowałem do mojego łóżka, położyłem się obok, przykryłem nas obu kołdrą i zasnąłem. Następnego ranka obudziłem się leżąc na jego torsie, wyspany jak dziecko, a Zośka chwile później, ziewając i nie pamiętając praktycznie nic. Wiem tylko tyle, że kiedy śpi ze mną to o żadnych koszmarach nie ma mowy. Od tamtego czasu chłopak zostawał u mnie częściej, do czego moja mama się już przyzwyczaiła. Alek podbijał kolejne dziewczęce serca, a my mu kibicowaliśmy. Czy byłem zazdrosny? Trochę, ale moje próby podrywu zawsze spełzały na niczym. Często podglądałem Alka jak flirtuje z jedną koleżanką z klasy i nie mogłem się nadziwić, jak łatwo ten człowiek sprawia, że dziewczyny się rumienią i spuszczają wzrok. Któregoś dnia siedziałem z Zośką u mnie i wywlekłem ten sam temat na wierzch.  
\- Jak on to robi? Nie rozumiem. Po prostu nie rozumiem. – mruczałem pod nosem.  
\- Ale co robi? I kto? – spytał Zośka, patrząc na mnie sceptycznie.  
\- No Alek.

\- Ty znowu o tym? - Tadeusz przewrócił oczami.

\- No, on zawsze mówi im takie rzeczy, że robią się czerwone i trzepoczą rzęsami, i są takie wtedy ładne, i w ogóle.. – siedziałem na materacu, wlepiając wzrok w swoje dłonie. Zośka zamknął książkę, którą czytał i odstawił ją na półkę. Westchnął ciężko.  
\- Chcesz wiedzieć, jak on to robi? – spytał, podchodząc do mnie powoli. Kiwnąłem głową, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Nagle poczułem, że ten pochyla się nade mną i unosi lekko moją twarz za podbródek. Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony. Miał w oczach takie dziwne coś, co sprawiło, że nie mogłem oderwać wzroku. Uśmiechnął się kątem warg.  
\- Najpierw jest bardzo nonszalancki, pewny siebie. To zwykle działa. – Mówiąc to, zadarł moją głowę jeszcze wyżej, nadal jednak nade mną górując – on stał, ja siedziałem, nie mogąc się ruszyć ani odpowiedzieć.  
\- Następnie jest delikatny i subtelny, pokazuje że ma też swoją wrażliwą stronę, którą trzeba odkryć… – Przejechał opuszkami palców po moim policzku, zatrzymując tam rękę na dłużej.  
\- Później pokazuje, że pożąda osoby, z którą rozmawia… Zwykle widać to po spojrzeniu, albo delikatnym dotyku… – Jego palce zeszły niżej, na moją szyję, zatrzymując się na obojczyku i zahaczając o kołnierz koszuli. – To bardzo pozytywnie nastraja drugą stronę i podnosi jej ego. Czuje się wtedy bardziej atrakcyjna.  
Wtedy pochylił się nade mną, zatrzymując swoje usta może centymetr od moich. – Faza wstępna kończy się obietnicą, umówieniem na kawę czy film. Wtedy najlepiej jest przejść do poważniejszych kwestii, takich jak, na przykład, pocałunek…  
Byłem pewien że to zrobi. Pewien w stu procentach. Widziałem to w jego oczach, w jego twarzy. Chęć, potrzebę, pożądanie, pewność swych zamiarów. Przymknąłem oczy.  
\- No, i widzisz. Właśnie tak to robi – zaśmiał się Zośka, puszczając mnie nagle i odchodząc krok do tyłu. Mrugnął do mnie i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając mnie czerwonego, ze spuszczonym wzrokiem i łomoczącym sercem.  
Jak on mnie cholernie wkurza..!


End file.
